It beats for you
by Faerin
Summary: Axel x Roxas. Kinda naughty, but you know it would happen anyway. Uh..Roxas has dreams and Axel shows up. Guess what happens?


_**Okay, Yeah I don't own anything but the plot. XDDD This is kinda naughty, but what isn't?...Erm yeah, there was a portion of this story written by someone else. But it was done without my knowledge. I have no intention of fixing it. lol. As always AXEL X ROXAS 3**_

_****_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**Faerin**_

* * *

The day started just as any other would. Roxas would have dreams of a red head that he had some strange attraction to. They were happily together, and before they knew it, they were broken apart from people unknown. The shock awoke him every night now for almost three weeks. Each time, it would be in the early hours of the morning, and each time, the echoes of footsteps were heard down the hallway. But he unfortunately fell asleep again before he could decifer who it was. Since it was happening so frequently, he was used to it, even comforted by it. But today was not the same, he would not fall back asleep, tonight was the night he was going to find out who or what was haunting him.

His bedsheet rustled as the blonde flipped out of his bed. His black silk pants silently slid over his boxers, and he slid his cotton T over his well developed body. Roxas wasn't brawn, he was exactly right. The spikey blonde tosseled his hair, and quietly slipped into the darkness of the hallway.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dark, but he wasn't too sure that he wanted to see what was waiting for him. He gazed down the dark hallway with anticipation. As he stood in his doorway, he felt a sudden fear grip him. The blonde froze as a sudden chill filled the air, and a black hole appeared in the wall ajacent to him. Almost to afraid to yell, he backed up into his room. Roxas then noticed that the black holes were in there too. In next couple of moments, a few things happened. First Roxas flew into the hallway once more, ready to make a run for it. Then he was slammed into the nearest wall, with a pressure that could have only come from another man much stronger than he was. The man held him tight and whispered in his ear.  
"Don't be afraid Roxas, you pansy." He held his hand up and muttered some words, making the holes disappear. He let a chuckle out, almost in releif.  
Roxas, being still pressured into the wall, felt the hot breath on his face, and welcomed the scent of the older man. "Cinnamon...mmm.." Was all he could get out. The older man smirked at this comment, and swept Roxas into his arms. After that, the blonde passed out.

When Roxas awoke, and after his clear blue eyes could focus, he glanced around the room. He was back in his room.  
"What the hell...?" He questioned his sanity at this point. He looked at the nightstand lying in front of him and glanced at the clock. 4:00. He had to get up in an hour for school. Figuring that he would never be able to sleep, Roxas got up.

Slowly slidding his silk pants and boxers off, the blonde got ready to shower. He grabbed the ends of his shirt, and pulled it off his body. Now completely naked, Roxas turned on his heel, and walked into the room connected to his. The bathroom. He turned the hot water on full blast, not even bothering with the cold. Roxas stepped into the steam and the warmth, letting the water trickle down his hair, and stroll down his body. The steam relaxed him, calmed him. He reached for his favorite "Ocean Breeze" shampoo. He reached and he reached, and accidentally brushed his hand over his limp manhood. Something sparked within him... something new to him. He let out an involuntary gasp, a strange heat rising through him. He stared downward at where his hand had touched, and just stared for a moment. Something hot a needy bubbled within his chest, and for a moment he could do nothing but stand still, hot water running across him almost nonexistant. A little unsure of what to do, he reached down a hesitant hand to the same place, but this time put a little bit more pressure into to the touch. Again, the odd feeling shot through him, but now with more instensity, causing him to let out a small whimper. Without really thinking about it, he grasped again, but this time took hold of his now hard erection, and slowly began to move his hand in a back and forth motion. The heat within him rose even more, and though he hardly knew what he was doing, he sped up the motion with his hand, a small moan escaping his lips. Untrained fingers made their way upward the tiniest bit and swirled around his tip. Again he moaned, his eyes clamping shut in the throws of passion. He enclosed his fist around his weeping manhood again, and began pumping vigorously, mercilessly. His insides were on fire and it felt like there was nothing that could put it out, nothing nothing nothing, but it was just so good... Roxas threw his head back, blonde bangs heavy with water slapping against his skin. He felt the heat rising within him, and gave into the pleasure that was building. He released his seed into the shower, panting and sweating from the event. Now he really needed a shower. He reached for his shampoo again, but it was no where in sight. Roxas tried to see if he knocked it out with his actions earlier, but it was no where in sight. He then heard chuckiling from somewhere within in the bathroom. He stuck his head out of the shower, and called out,  
"Who's there...?" He asked suddenly feeling shame for his actions earlier.  
"Aww c'mon Roxas. You can't do that to yourself and expect me not to show up. I mean, my god. Now you have to remember me! Think of your dreams!"

'It can't be.' Roxas thought to himself. 'It's just a dream. Axel isn't even real'  
"Show yourself." he managed through his thoughts.

There, across from the shower, a man appeared from another black hole, sitting on the toilet seat. He was dressed in a fitting black leather coat, and black under clothing. As Roxas' eyes traced the coat, he noticed a slight bulge in the man's nether regions. Embarrassed by what he caused the man, he quickly reverted his eyes to the man's hood. When the man lowered his hood, firey red hair came bounding out in long spikes. The man seemed no older than 18, but his light aqua green eyes betrayed his age all too well. Roxas had to do a double take. This man that just appeared looked exactly as the Axel from his dreams. Could it be that he was dreaming real things?

The red head smirked and spoke, "Do you remember me now, Roxas?" His eyes were hopefull, and his face looked as if it was about to brake. Roxas, realizing that he was still naked and in the shower, reached over and shut the water off. He kept his head down, and thought of what to say. 'It could be Axel,' he thought. 'But it might not be'  
"Axel..." He whispered briskly.  
Instantly the red head's expression lifted and a genuine smile lighted his angelic features. He reached behind, and pulled out a bottle.  
"My Shampoo!" Roxas said exasperated.  
Axel threw the bottle at Roxas, and he dropped it. Bending over to get it, he said "What were you doing, holding it hostage?" But when Axel didn't answer, Roxas stood up, and glanced at him. Axel was still, unmoving, that is except the heavy blush that now put his firey hair to shame.  
"Axel...?" Roxas stuttered out, blushing heavily as well.  
Axel shook his head, trying to free himself from the image that was now fresh in his mind. "I'm sorry Roxas. I'll wait outside for you to-" He casted another look at Roxas, this time letting his eyes slip down a bit further then the blonde's stomache. The bludge in his coat, more noticable, he quickly stood up. He glided across the floor as quickly as he could to get to the door. He had his hand on the knob before he felt Roxas' arms snake around his waist, causing him to pause in place. He turned slowly to face Roxas. He looked down and found himself totally caught up in the sight of the blonde. His toned muscles, his perfect tan. The blonde's body still wet from the shower, and his own sweat glistened under the light in the room. He looked as though he were an angel dropped from heaven. Axel rose is shakey hands to the blonde's shoulders, and slowly lowered his hand to his.  
"I hope you are ready for this." He whispered into the blonde's ear just before he sucked a little on it. He let his arms down, and let his hands brush Roxas' lower region. Roxas let out a gasp from the sudden touch, but in the same breath, stood on his tip toes to kiss the red head. The kiss began to grow more passionate, and Roxas' mind swam with questions on what he should do, and how long he could last. Axel's right hand seemed to know exactly what it was doing, and was now pumping Roxas' penis harshly.

"Mmmmmnnnnnggg Axel.." The blonde moaned out. But finally, Roxas couldn't take it anymore. "Axel...OH GOD...YEAH YEAH...AXEL!!!!!!" He screamed loudly as he came all over Axel's hand and the bathroom floor. Being spent for the second time, Roxas slowly slithered down, and fell asleep at Axel's feet.  
"Damn it Roxas, you look like an angel when you sleep." The red head whispered as he let himself lay down next to his lover. For the first time in a long time, they were both loved.


End file.
